


Heat Of The Moment

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Forced to sleep in same bed, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intense sexual tension, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Bucky and Alexis have always butted heads. They can’t seem to get along for more than five minutes before a fight breaks out.Steve has had enough! He forces the two on an extended mission together on an important case. Forcing them to work together in order to get the job done.Perhaps all that anger in the heat of the moment, was a mask for something lying deep within, just waiting for the perfect moment to come out.Or will they kill each other first?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis glared at Bucky as if actual daggers could fly out of her eyes and pierce him through his thick fucking skull. She imagined his body writhing in pain, his blood pooling under his limp body at her feet.

The imagery made her smirk and snort out a laugh, making Bucky swing his head around and glare right back at her, growling out his words.

”What the hell is wrong with you?”

She rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but feel the heat beginning to build again in her chest. That feeling she gets when a fight is about to ensue. 

Usually 99% of the time, it’s with Bucky. 

”What the hell is wrong with me? What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You’re the reason we’re here. Not me. I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Her voice began to rise in octave. Her cheeks heating up with her anger at being in Steve’s office, yet again, due to fighting with Bucky. 

This shit was starting to get old, like Barnes himself. She grinned again at all those old man jokes she likes to throw his way, just to piss him off.

”There! Right there! That fucking smile. What is that for? Are you demented or something? Do you take sick pleasure in getting yelled at by Steve? Seriously Doll, get your meds checked or something. Cuz it obviously isn’t working.”

Alexis fumed and wouldn’t be surprised at all if actual smoke was coming out of her ears. The audacity of him assuming she’s mentally unstable. AND calling her doll like she’s not an actual human being for fucks sake. 

”Ha! That’s rich, coming from the local basket case. I think they fried your damn brain too much. Maybe they need to retire you to the local nursing home. I hear backgammon is the rage there. You’ll fit right in grandpa.”

Bucky’s black metal hand clenched, trying to hold back the rage boiling inside him. No one has ever spoken to him in such a way before. Mostly because they all were afraid to, but that’s not the point.

”Why you little piece of shi..”

”Sit down and shut up! Both of you. I’ve had quite enough of both of your mouths for one day.”

Both Alexis and Bucky pressed their lips together and promptly sat back down into their seats they had previously been sitting in. Only to realize they had both at some point during their argument stood up and was only about a foot away from the other.

They sat silently as Steve rounded his desk and sat down with a heavy sigh.

”I know I’m going to regret this, but what happened this time?”

They both pointed at the other and called out.

”It’s all her fault!”

”It’s all his fault!”

Which of course led to them both screaming at each other, accusing the other of instigating everything.

Steve groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to determine who was saying what and with all the yelling and finger pointing, he couldn’t make out anything of use.   
  


He slammed his fist into his desk, making both of them startle and immediately shut up, like a switch being flipped.

”You know what, I don’t even care anymore who started it this time. Last week, is was you Alexis, putting gum in Bucky’s hair as revenge for what he did to your hair. Then..”

”He ruined my hair! Do you have any idea how much money I had to pay a stylist to fix what he did?!”

She pointed her finger right in Bucky’s face, her face so red that Steve was sure she was having a complete meltdown.

”He’s a fucking animal! Why don’t you put a leash on your little pet project before someone kicks his ass so hard that he wakes up in the next century.”

Bucky couldn’t take it any more. He stood up so fast his chair was flung back. All Steve could do was watch in horror at the scene unfolding before him. 

He grabbed Alexis by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up out of her chair. 

”Watch who you call and animal, you Bitch!”

The next thing Steve knew, both of his friends were writhing in pain in the floor, electric currents running through their body, incapacitating them both.

Steve stood up in shock and looked at the doorway where Natasha stood smirking down at the twitching combatants, before finally flipping the switch to end their pain.

”Sorry to interrupt. But I figured they both needed a bit of a time out. Not that I think you couldn’t handle it, of course.”   
  


Steve sighed and sat back down hard in his chair. 

”No, thank you, I do appreciate it. It was getting a bit out of hand.”

”Just a bit?”

Steve closed his eyes briefly as if trying to gather his wits. When he opened them again, Natasha was gone and Alexis and Bucky were slowing trying to pull themselves up off the floor.

”Now, if you don’t mind, please take your seats.”

Finally, when both were seated and at least looked halfway calm, he began to tell them his plan.

”I’m not sure where all this animosity came from with you two. But whatever it is, you both need to work through it and learn to get along.”

Alexis opened her mouth to complain, only to shut it again when Steve gave her a pointed look.

”I’m assigning you both on the same mission. Only you two. Either you learn to cooperate and get along, or you’re both off the team. Period!”

Steve placed two identical folders on his desk in front of each seat. 

”Here’s your case files and your instructions. Along with fake ID’s and credit cards for funding the trip. The mission should last no more than two weeks. Now, my advice to you is this...If you value your job, then don’t. Fuck. This. Up. That is all. You’re dismissed.”

They both grabbed their files and halfway limped out of Steve’s office.

Once they left, Steve groaned and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. 

He didn’t want to kick them off the team, but Natasha had given this mission as a suggestion to help them learn to work together.

Though he’s not quite sure how forcing them to pretend to be a married couple on a tropical island for two weeks solves anything, but what does he know? She’s usually right about her suggestions, so he went with it.

Outside Steve’s office, Alexis and Bucky limped their way to the nearest elevator. While waiting for it to open, Bucky peered inside his folder and cursed in what Alexis has known to be Russian.

”What? What is it?”

She quickly opened her file and stared wide eyed as she read the narrative.

”Oh you have got to be shitting me?”

Bucky groaned and ran his still glitching hand from the shock through his hair, tugging it in frustration.

”Steve has got to be out of his mind if he thinks we can pretend to be happily married for two weeks. This has got to be a mistake. It’s just got to be.”

Alexis slammed her fist into the key pad to the elevator, trying to will it to hurry up.

”Yeah, the happily married kind that try to kill each other maybe and end up as the case file on NCIS or Criminal Minds. There is no way in Hell, were doing this!”

Bucky practically growled as he turned toward her, waving his file in the air.

”You heard Steve. We HAVE to do this or our job is on the line. You want to be kicked off the Avengers team?”

She balked at the idea and huffed in annoyance. 

“Of course not...it’s just..”

”It’s just nothing. We do this and get the job done. Unless of course you want to back out, then by all means, do so. I’d love nothing more than to see you pack your bags and get the hell out of here and never darken my doorway again.”

Bucky almost took his words back when he saw a small flash of hurt cross Alexis’ face. But it didn’t last very long.

”You know what? No fucking way. I’m not calling it quits. I’m no quitter. So, we just pretend to like each other. That shouldn’t be...too hard? Right? No big Dill pickle. Do two weeks and then BAM, we can go right back to hating each other.”

They stared at the other for several long seconds before Bucky begrudgingly agreed and they shook on it. 

When Alexis finally made it back to her room, she slammed her door and screamed. 

”Christ on a cracker, I’m totally going to get fired. There’s no way, no way at all we’re going to be able to do this? Impossible!”

She fell onto her bed and screamed some more into her pillow for good measure.

Meanwhile, Bucky too was having problems believing they could get along.

”We’re going to end up killing each other before either one of us can get fired. Jesus! This is such a shit storm of epic proportions.”

On the other end of the compound, Natasha sat cleaning her gun and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She knew exactly how the next two weeks were going to play out, and it definitely didn’t end with death, or anyone getting fired. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis folded her clothing neatly and packed them into her suitcase. She couldn’t help but feel an over amount of dread about the upcoming mission.

It wasn’t the mission itself that bothered her. That part was simple enough. Locate and find the Hydra agent who’s been selling alien weaponry on the black market. He owns hotel where she and Bucky will be staying, obviously used as a front for their illegal activities.

Their job was to obtain proof of him selling weapons and document all his interactions and report back. They weren’t even suppose to apprehend the guy. 

No, it was something else entirely that bothered her about the trip. 

A knock on the door startled her out of her worrying. 

Opening the door and seeing who was there, she tried to shut it in her face. Annoyed beyond belief at her so called best friend.

”Come on, let me in.”

Natasha pushes on the door and gave a crooked smile.

”No! You shocked me with one of your bites. That hurt!”

Natasha just stood there with her foot in the door and an eyebrow raised before she finally caved in and let her into her quarters.

”Don’t even talk to me, I’m pissed at you too.”

”Me? What exactly did I do, except maybe cool you off and prevent you from Bucky going all Winter Soldier on your ass and beating it to a pulp. I mean you’re good, but you’re not Super Soldier good.”

Alexis tried not to look annoyed, but at this point it was impossible. She knew Bucky could snap her like a twig if he so wished. Which if she’s being honest, was kinda hot.

She internally smacked herself for even thinking about Bucky in any way but her mortal enemy.

Which makes her wonder sometimes why she doesn’t just leave the man alone. It was like poking a bear with him. It’s so easy to make him mad.

Natasha pulled a skimpy red bikini out of the suitcase and held it up.

”So where does this fit into the mission? You plan on fitting a wire somewhere under this? Because if you are, I doubt you’ll pick up anything, unless the guy has his head either near your boobs or your crot..”

Alexis snatched the bikini out of her hands and shoved it back in the suitcase, shutting it to prevent her nosey bestie from exploring anymore of her clothing choices.

“No! Of course not. But I’ve never actually been to the beach before, so I was hoping to visit a while during off or down times. I mean, we’re suppose to be on our honeymoon, so wouldn’t we go to the beach? See the sites and such?”

Natasha sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, looking up at Alexis as if she were hopelessly clueless.

”Oh honey, you’ve never been in a serious relationship before, have you?”

Alexis shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, obviously a bit embarrassed that she’d been able to hit the nail right on the head.

”I don’t know, depends, what would you consider long term? Besides, what does that have to do with anything?”

The assassin rolled her eyes.

”Lexi, honeymooners will most likely be spending a lot of time in the room.”

Alexis narrowed her eyes at the nickname. It’s not that she hates it, it’s just that the person who started it was Bucky. 

”Why would they spend so much time in the roo....oh! OH!”

She blushed furiously and then even harder as she imagined her and Bucky actually having sex.

She cleared her throat and chastised herself for letting her mind wander and go into forbidden territory.

Never again. She will never again let herself even think those thoughts. It only causes problems.

”So, I do have a question for you.”

She had begun to pack her bathroom necessities and poked her head out of the bathroom.

”Depends on the question and if I want to answer you.”

Natasha laughed softly and rubbed her palm against the soft plush comforter on the bed.

”Well, that’s fair I suppose.”

After a moment of silence, Alexis sighed and resumed her packing.

”Just ask already.”

She knew this question would come up. 

”Why do you hate Bucky so much? What has he done to deserve your displeasure?”

Alexis snorted.

”Yeah, displeasure. That’s an awful mild word to describe how I feel about the one and only James Buchanan Barnes.”

When Natasha gave no response, she knew she was just waiting for her to answer her question.

She leaned on the doorway and folded her arms across her chest. 

”Look, the guy is a complete jerk. He goes out of his way to make my life miserable. I don’t know how Steve can call him his best friend.”

Natasha cocked her head slightly as she answered.

”But don’t you do the same thing?”

Alexis just stared in shock at her friend. 

”What? I do not! He started it. I’m only returning the favor. If he wasn’t such a pig, then maybe I’d leave him alone.”

Natasha only sighed and shook her head, obviously not believing a word she had said. Or placating at the least. 

Her friend stood up and straightened her shirt out of any wrinkles and headed for the door. She turned and looked at Alexis with a thoughtful expression.

”I think you know exactly why you hate Bucky so much. And the problem with that is, I don’t think you HATE him at all.”

Alexis was left speechless as her best friend left her there. 

She couldn’t know? 

Wait could she?

She shook her head and tried to continue to pack. But her mind kept going around in circles at what Natasha had said.

  
The next morning, Alexis woke up to pounding on her door. Rousing her from a deep sleep. 

She glanced at the clock and saw that is was only 5am. 

”What the actual fuck? Who is banging on my door at this time of the morning?”

She threw back the covers and slunk to the door, a yawn escaping as she opened it up.

She immediately wanted to slam it hard once she saw who her guest was.

Bucky.

”What the hell Buck? It’s like 5am. What are you doing here?”

He opened is mouth to respond, only to have his eyes shoot down to look at what she had on. Which to be honest, wasn’t much.

”What are you wearing? You’re not wearing that on the plane are you?!”

She looked down at her pink sleep shorts and tank top. 

”No! Of course not. This is what I sleep in, not that that’s any of your business. So why are you here exactly? Besides to criticize how I dress to go to bed.”

He rolled his eyes.

”Our flight leaves in five hours. We need to get to the airport. Are you even packed?”

Returning the eye roll, she flipped him off and left him standing in her doorway as she made her way back to her bedroom.

”I’m fully aware of when our flight leaves Buckaroo. So chill. And yes, I packed last night. Why are you being so anal about this anyway? Surely you’ve flown commercial airlines before. We have plenty of time.”

When she didn’t get a response to her question, she peeked back out into the living room where Bucky stood. 

He had a frown on his face and he was chewing on his bottom lip. It made him look younger for some reason.

As much as the guy bugged her and pissed her off on the regular, there was something about his expression that softened her heart just a moment.

”Wait, you’ve never flown Commercial before?”

He shook his head no and self consciously tugged on his henley’s sleeve to cover more of his metal arm.

”No, I haven’t. I usually avoided them due to metal detectors and the fact that at any given time I keep no less than four weapons on me at all times.”

It made sense. He’d have to avoid the public eye as much as possible when he was Hydra’s lap dog. Then when the world knew who he was, the metal arm was a dead giveaway.

”I mean, I get it, but Stark is taking care of that, remember? The holographic projector lets everyone see a normal arm. Then the faked medical record we’re bringing about metal implants from a bad break will cover anything they pick up on the metal detectors. But you do realize you can’t have weapons on you during this flight right? I’d rather not be strip searched again anytime soon.”

Bucky actually grinned and snorted out a laugh. 

”Yeah, bet that was a peach of a time. Did they do a full body cavity search as well?”

Alexis grimaced.

”What do you think?”

He actually busted out laughing, the worry lines easing off his face.

”Gee, thanks. I’m so glad my horrible experience with Airport security has eased your tension. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get a shower and get dressed. Unless you want to stay and watch?”

She’s not quite sure why she asked that question.   
  


Bucky froze slightly and his laughter died out. She couldn’t help but see his fists clench and his jaw ticked as he stared right at her.

She didn’t even let him answer her. Instead, she slammed the bedroom door and started to strip down. 

She couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt about his reaction. But she’s known all this time what Bucky thought of her. Especially about her body.

But she didn’t want to think about that right now. It only serves to piss her off. 

Later, when she was done with her shower and dressed in a comfortable white sundress with spaghetti straps. She stepped out of her bedroom to find Bucky still there.

Well, he was back anyway. Because he had apparently also showered and changed. He looked the epitome of a tourist. Khaki knee length shorts and a tropical themed button up short sleeve shirt.

She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. He even had his hair pulled back into a man bun.

”What? What’s so funny?”

”You. That getup. Wow! Just...wow.”

She broke out into another fit of laughter. 

”What’s wrong with it? Shut up! Steve picked it out, said I’d blend right in with the other tourists.”

She wiped tears from her eyes as she reached for her cell phone, snapping a quick picture.   
  


“Oh this picture is definitely a keeper.”

He frowned and looked himself over, that worried look back on his face again that did weird things to her ability to keep hating him and instead feel sorry for him.

”You look fine. Seriously. It’s just I’m not use to you looking so...I don’t know, relaxed. Usually you look like you permanently have a stuck shoved up your ass. So this is definitely a step up. Arm looks good. Tony did a good job.”

She walked forward and reached out unthinking and stoked her fingers down his left arm. She noticed how he froze in place and inhaled slightly harder than normal.

”I mean, I can feel the metal, but it looks like flesh and blood. That’s awesome.”

He quickly jerked his arm out away from her touch, which made her realize that that was probably the first time she has willingly touched him aside from trying to kill each other.

Maybe they can do this. 

Get along.

Bucky suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

”Here, before I forget. We need to put these on.”

I opened my palm to him and he dropped a simple gold wedding band into my hand.

”Oh, yeah. Almost forgot.”

They both awkwardly slipped on the wedding band. 

Both of their eyes drifted up from their own hand and a moment or two passed as they looked at each other. 

Alexis had to break the tension somehow.

”Well, you’re stuck with me now. Until death do us part. Or, you know, when the two weeks are up.”

She laughed, but quickly stopped when she saw that Bucky didn’t return her amused laughter.

”Alrighty then, well, I’m ready to go, whenever you are.”

All Bucky did was glance down at the ring on her finger before nodding and telling her that a car was waiting for them to take them to the airport.

She stared after his retreating form for a moment, before grabbing her luggage and carry on bag and following after her fake husband.

She had a feeling the next two weeks were going to be harder than she ever expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Annoyed wasn’t even a strong enough word to describe the way Alexis was feeling. They were already a few hours into their flight and Bucky hasn’t said one word to her.

He’s been reading the entire time. Some autobiography on John Lennon.

Now, normally, Bucky keeping his pie hole shut around her was a miracle, but for some reason his silence bothered her even more.

She shifted in her seat and sighed, looking out at the clouds below. 

”What’s wrong?”

His sudden voice startled her, making her squeak and jump in her seat.

She pressed a hand to her chest.

”Jesus Bucky! You scared me to death.”

He didn’t even answer, just continued to stare of her.

”Look, I get it that being forced to spend time with me sucks, but you could at least make some sort of conversation during our nine hour flight to Tahiti? I’m bored. Normally we take the Quinjet, and there’s other people to talk to.”

Bucky sighed and looked back to his book. After placing a bookmark on the page he’s on, he placed it in the seat pocket in front of him.

”Ok, what do you want to talk about? I figured you’d be happy I wasn’t talking to you, since you hate the sound of my voice, if I recall properly.”

Alexis balked at his words, trying to remember her ever saying such a thing. 

”I don’t remember saying that to you. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it definitely sounds like something I’d say about you, especially if you were being exceptionally annoying, but actually saying it, I don’t recall.”

Bucky only shrugged, obviously not going to elaborate on anything.

“Are you going to talk to me or not? If not, I’m just going to go to the bathroom, then take a nap.”

His eyes searched her face for a period of time, which made Alexis self conscious, wondering what must be on her face that he’s not telling her about.

”Fine! Don’t talk. Excuse me.”

She unbuckled the seat belt and made to stand up, shifting to slide in front of Bucky to get to the isle.

Just then, the plane hit a pocket of turbulence, causing the cabin to lurch.

Alexis gasped as she lost her footing, only to find herself draped all over Bucky, her legs between his and their faces mere centimeters apart. She was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. It made her break out in goosebumps.

His arms were wrapped around her and holding her snug. She could feel every muscle tense and move beneath her sundress. His breathing caused his chest to press even more firmly into her breasts.

The effect was instantaneous. Her body sizzled to life. Everywhere her body touched his felt like it was on fire. 

Her eyes were wide as she stared back into Bucky’s equally shocked expression. 

That burning sensation she normally gets in her chest when she’s angry with him was back, but she wasn’t angry...was she?

”You ok?”

His voice sounded deeper and breathless. She wondered if she knocked the breath out of him when she fell.

”Yeah, I’m ok. Stupid turbulence.”

She gave a tentative smile and he returned it. The burning intensified. She couldn’t explain it. But she didn’t want him to stop smiling, or holding her. That in itself made her mad enough to finally break the trance.

She began to wonder if she’d lost her mind. Why she was feeling all these ridiculous things that didn’t even matter.

She pried herself out of Bucky’s grasp and stood up straight in the isle. She had to straighten her dress up in the process.

Bucky was looking away from her and out the window, his face a shade of red she recognized. Usually when he was pissed off.

Great, she thought, just what she needed. Instead of a silent Bucky, now she’s getting a pissed off one. She definitely didn’t want to get into it on the plane. 

She turned abruptly and made her way to the bathroom.

When she got there, the door sign stated it was occupied.

”Dammit!”

”Line for you too huh?”

She turned around to find a very handsome man standing off to the side, leaning against the wall.

He had short sandy blonde hair and a killer smile. His shirt he wore had to be at least a size too small for him. He reminded her of Steve to be honest. Which of course made her smile.

”Oh, yeah, you too huh? I guess everyone decided to pee at the same time. Maybe that turbulence shook everyone’s bladder.”

She was never one to mince words and always tended to say what was on her mind. In cases like this, in front of cute men, she wished she didn’t. Her cheeks pinked up in slight embarrassment.

”I think you’re right. My name’s Greg by the way. Nice to meet you.”

She took his outstretched hand and they shook. 

”Alexis. Nice to meet you too. Have you ever been to Tahiti before?”

He nodded and motioned toward about three other men a few rows back.

”Yeah, this will be our fifth time. We come here every year on vacation. What about you? You going for pleasure? Or maybe work?”

She heard his voice go up slightly at the word pleasure. He was definitely flirting with her.

Well, this is new, she thought. 

”Oh definitely pleasure. I’ve never been before. I’m going for wo..we’re on our honeymoon.”

She nodded back toward Bucky, who appeared to be staring a hole right into her soul.

”Honeymoon huh? Damn, and I was so hoping you were single.”

She laughed nervously, not really sure how to handle this situation since she’s suppose to be pretending to be married. But the guy was interested and she technically wasn’t married.

”Nope, sorry. Happily married.”

He leaned in slightly.

”When was the big day? Today?”

He was referring to her pretend wedding. Crap! Was that in the notes?

”No, we actually got married yesterday. Then flew out first thing this morning.”

Greg kept lowering his eyes to her breasts, which was starting to make her feel a bit uncomfortable to say the least. 

“I bet it was an amazing night too. I know if I had a woman like you to call my own, there wouldn’t be anything I wouldn’t do to keep her...satisfied. If you know what I mean. Your husband is a very lucky man.”

  
”Yes he is.”

We both jumped a bit when Bucky’s voice came from right behind me.

”Jesus Buck! What is it with you and scaring the dickens out of me?”

He didn’t answer, only stared down Greg like he wanted to dismember him right then and there on the plane.

Greg obviously felt awkward and tried to ease the tension.

”There’s the lucky groom. I was just telling your wife that I think...”

”I heard what you think, and maybe you should keep those thoughts to yourself Pal.”

Her face heated up in anger and embarrassment. It wasn’t like she couldn’t handle a little flirting from a handsome stranger.

”Bucky, he was just..”

”I heard what he said. Go back to your seat.”

She was beyond pissed at him. She was not his possession to just order around.

”No. I’m not. I still need to pee and someone’s in the bathroom.”

She did her best to try and remain calm. She definitely didn’t need a sky marshal getting involved if things became too heated. 

It was bad enough that nearby passengers were already looking their way.

”Go sit down Lexi. Now!”

The authority in his voice, definitely turned even more heads.

When she didn’t move, Bucky grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward their seats. 

”Hey, let me go! You’re causing a scene.”

Bucky suddenly looked around and saw the displeasing look of the other passengers. Most, if not all were glaring at Bucky. Probably assuming he’s some abusive spouse.

He suddenly stopped and changed direction, heading back to the bathroom. 

”Change of plans.”

”What?”

He suddenly began to bang on the bathroom door until finally a frightened looking woman came out and hurried back down the isle.

”Get in.”

He pushed her inside and followed her. 

“Bucky, what are you doing? There is only one reason two people go to the bathroom together on a plane. They are all going to think we’re in here...in here..”

”Fucking?”

She blushed furiously.   
  


“Isn’t that what married couples do? That’s the thing. We’re suppose to be pretending to be married and you’re flirting with that blonde baboon.”

If she didn’t know any better, she’d think Bucky was jealous. But that’s impossible. He can’t stand her. She’s not his type. That’s what she heard him say to Sam the first week she joined the team.

True she never was meant to hear it. She overheard the two talking. It was back when she had a major crush on the Sargent. But that died straight away when she heard those words. 

Sam was telling Bucky that he should ask me out. Teasing him about how cute we’d look together.

Bucky shut him down immediately. She can remember like it was yesterday.

_‘Forget it Sam. She’s not my type. Have you seen the way she fawns over me like a lost puppy? It’s sickening. Besides, you know I like a woman with bigger breasts and a tighter ass.’_

She had to force down the tears that threatened to fill her eyes just at the memory. That’s the day she stopped having a crush on Bucky, and started hating his guts.

“Why do you even care if I flirt with someone else?”

He growled and pushed me against the wall with a thud. His face was close to mine. His eyes looked wild.

”I care when you make me look like a fool. You are suppose to be married...to me. Act like it. If you can’t do it on the plane ride there, how will you expect to do it on the island?”

She pressed her hands against Bucky’s chest, trying to make room between their bodies. His proximity was making her feel things she definitely didn’t want to be feeling. 

”I’m sorry you think I made you look like a fool. It wasn’t my intention, ok? I didn’t realize we were suppose to already be in character. So maybe just back the fuck off a bit.”

His body was immovable, like pushing on a stone wall. 

His demeanor shifted to one of surprise and slight amusement.

”Did you just apologize to me? I don’t think that’s ever happened before.”

She groaned, realizing she did in fact apologize to him.

”Yeah yeah, I guess I did. Don’t let that go to your head.”

He smirked and pulled back finally, seemingly pretty proud of himself.

”Oh I’m definitely letting it go to my head. Lexi, apologize? I think I better check outside the window to make sure pigs aren’t flying.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. What was it about this man that could make her moods shift so dramatically? Maybe it was the smell of his cologne or body wash that made her insides feel warm and made her lose her good sense.

“Come on, let’s go back to our seats.”

He grabbed my hand and tugged open the door, pulling me behind him.

We just so happen to pass by Greg and his friends on our way back. 

Bucky got a devious smile on his face and abruptly stopped right in front of them. For a brief moment, she was afraid he was going to start a fight with the guy.

What he actually did, left her speechless for the remainder of the flight, and made her forget about having to pee until much later.

Bucky turned around and gripped her tightly around her waist and pulled her sharply against his broad chest. Then without warning, he kissed her.

It wasn’t just a peck. No, it was a toe curling, bending her at the waist, deep and powerful kiss that left her breathless and tingling all over.

Once Bucky released her, she barely was able to notice how he smirked at the shocked face of Greg and his friends. 

Sitting down, Bucky leaned in and buckled her seatbelt. He wasn’t even trying to hide his cheeky grin and his pleasure at finally making her speechless. 

She gaped at him as he buckled his own seatbelt and grinned as he reached into the seat pocket and pull back out his book and start to read again. 

All Alexis could do was sit there and try to figure out why Bucky’s lips on hers felt so...perfect. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis knew that most likely, more of what happened on the plane, would happen in Tahiti. They were pretending to be married. It would make sense for them to hold hands, hug and even kiss.

Her palms began to sweat just thinking about the possibility of Bucky kissing her again. She’s still not quite sure if it really happened or she imagined the whole thing to torture herself.

”You ready for this? Are you prepared for what we need to do?”

She looked back at Bucky who was busy removing a carry-on bag from the overhead compartment. 

”I mean, yeah, I guess so. But what exactly are we talking about here? I need some kind of parameters to follow. Don’t want to smack you on your ass and bring back an old war memory.”

Bucky paused and looked thoroughly confused as he was pulling down the second bag.

”Why the hell would you smacking my ass bring back a memory from war?”

She shrugged and tried to play it off nonchalantly.

”I don’t know what you guys did to pass the time. Maybe you liked a little butt play, who knows, not that I would judge you on it or anything.”

He blinked at her like he couldn’t believe what she was saying.

”Wait, so you think I what? Like taking it up the ass?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his expression.

”Oh geeze Buck, calm your tits. I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing. Some people like anal, some don’t.”

He suddenly became very quiet. It made me wonder if I hit the nail right on the head with that tease.

Right before we disembarked the plane, Bucky leaned in and threaded his fingers into my own and tugged me close, whispering in my ear. The timber of his voice made me shiver.

”I think I very much would like to know how you like it Lexi. Do you like it?”

She gasped and looked up into his dark stormy eyes. Wondering what brought this side of Bucky out all of a sudden.

”Anal? Why do you want to know? I don’t see how that’s any of your busine...”

He suddenly pulled her aside as they made it into the terminal, holding her impossibly close. The heat of his body against her own made her heart rate speed up.

With one hand buried in her hair and the other around her waist, he raked his lips up her neck to her ear, making her gasp and hold onto him tightly.

”I think a husband would want to know how to pleasure his wife. Make sure she’s...satisfied. Don’t want to leave her wanting.”

She swallowed around a lump in her throat, suddenly unable to form words.

Just as quickly as he left her quivering, he just as quickly had her walking again toward the luggage terminal, as if he didn’t just wreck her whole world with those words.

She wondered what kind of game Bucky was playing. Was this just about the mission? Is he just trying to get her to react, just to tease her about it later?

Between the airport and the hotel, she lost track of how many times Bucky touched her.

Slow caresses to the sensitive skin on her back where the dress didn’t cover. Brushes of his lips against her temple, cheek and even her forehead. 

He held her hand constantly, even in the taxi to the hotel. She had to fight back a sigh when he brought the back of her hand to his lips and placed a kiss there. 

Now she was convinced he was trying to torture her. Because the more he touched her, the more she craved it. She had a hard time telling herself, reminding herself that she hated him.

But did she? Really?

By the time Alexis made it inside her hotel room, she was mortified to realize how turned on she was.

She still had a thing for Bucky!

”Oh crap!”

She definitely didn’t mean to say that out loud.

”What? What’s wrong?”

She waved it off.

”Nothing, sorry, just thinking out loud apparently. Just wondering if we’ll have time to go to the beach tonight before it gets dark. I figured we’d be too busy setting up surveillance equipment to really go.”

Bucky began unpacking and assembling the devices she just spoke of.

”We may have some time, we’ll see. I’ll need you to hack into the hotel’s computer system and find out where our target stays while here. I’ll need that intel before I can place the bugs.”

So, he was all business now. She swallowed down the disappointment and tried not to show how much she wanted him to touch her.

”Sure thing, I’ll get right on it.”

For the next few of hours, Alexis and Bucky worked together as a team and successfully planted all the bugs.

Even she was surprised how well they worked together when they weren’t constantly arguing. 

She walked out onto the balcony and watched the sun beginning to set over the ocean. Her eyes closed and she listens to the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. The smell of the tropical flowers growing nearby gave the air a sweet smell.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever seen such a beautiful sight before in her life. It was so beautiful that she couldn’t help the tears that slipped from her eyes and landed on the railing she clung to.

”Lexi?”

She sniffed and quickly wiped away her tears before facing Bucky.

”Yeah?”

He looked at her with such concern. Slowly approaching before reaching up and cupping her cheek, swiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

”Why are you crying? Did I do something..”

”No, no you didn’t. It’s happy tears. I’ve never seen the ocean like this before. In fact I’ve never even been to the beach. It’s just...beautiful.”

His eyes held hers with an intensity that she’d never seen before. Especially looking at her.

”Yes it is.”

He wasn’t looking at the view behind her. 

”Bucky...I..”

She cut off her words as he stepped even closer. His body heat and smell starting to surround her.

”Lexi, just for once...shut up.”

He closed the distance and took her lips in a kiss that made her toes curl into the concrete below her bare feet.

Both of his hands went into her hair, gripping it gently, pulling her head back and slightly to the side, maneuvering her into a position to deepen the kiss.

She couldn’t suppress the moan when his tongue caressed her bottom lip, asking for permission for entry. 

She gave it, with another moan and her own hands clinging to his shirt, pulling him even closer. Her back was pressed against the railing as he plundered her mouth like he owned it.

He kissed like he was staking claim, leaving no doubt in her mind that she has never felt this way before with any other kiss. Ever.

And it was Bucky.

The man she’d swore she’d kill in his sleep if he ever messed with her hair again. The same man she can’t stand to be around.

Yet here she was, both hands around his neck, nails scratching at his skin as his lips trailed down her neck, leaving a path of scorching heat in its wake.

He suddenly pressed his forehead to hers, their breaths coming faster, hearts slamming against their rib cages at an alarming speed.

God she wanted more. So much more!

”Do you really hate me Lexi?”

She barely registered that he’d spoken, her mind so cloudy with arousal. 

”No. Do you hate me?”

One side of his mouth turned up into a grin, making her want to nibble on his lips again.

”No, I don’t. I never did.”

It was all she needed to hear.

The next thing she knew, her back was against the wall in the bedroom. His mouth on hers and his hands were pulling up the skirt on her sundress, searching out skin to caress.

When his hands made contact with her ass, she moaned into his mouth as he squeezed the globes and pulled her harshly against the bulge forming in his khaki shorts.

She had just wrapped her mind around the fact that Bucky was touching her so intimately, that she practically convulsed when his metal hand pushed inside her panties from behind and began circling a single digit around her asshole.

She threw her head back and moaned so loud that she was positive the other occupants in the hotel could hear her.

Bucky growled into her neck.

”I knew it, I knew you’d like it. You want my fingers in your ass Doll? Hmm? You want me to fuck that tight ass of yours? Or maybe...maybe you want me to fuck something else.”

She cried out when his flesh and blood hand shoved down the front of her panties and easily gilded through her wet lips, circling her clit and then her entrance, just barely penetrating her. Enough to make her quiver with want.

”Or maybe...maybe you want both.”

Readjusting her against the wall, Bucky wet his middle finger in her pussy juices and slipped it slowly into her ass as two of his right hand began to fuck her. 

It was almost too much. The sensations were overwhelming and in the matter of moments she was teetering on the precipice of release.

Bucky rutted his dick into her hip as he fucked her with his fingers from both ends. His mouth leaving searing kisses everywhere he could reach. 

”Come on Lexi, cum for me. Cum on my fingers baby girl. God I need to feel you.”

His words sent her reeling. She clawed at his shoulders as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. A scream left her throat that made it feel raw.

As she started to come down from heaven, she opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen.

Bucky smiling at her with such affection in his eyes, that she found her heart wanting to burst with all the pent up emotions she’s suppressed all this past year.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well...that just happened.”

Alexis was still out of breath from cumming. So her words were breathy at best. Her skin still tingled all over despite Bucky removing his fingers from her. 

”Yeah, I guess it did.”

She could feel his arousal against her hip. He felt hard as stone. He had to be about desperate for release just as she was.

She grinned and started running her left hand down his chest, toward his shorts. Just as her hand touched his button, he gripped her hand to hold her still.

”You don’t have to. I just wanted to know what you looked like when you cum.”

She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Bypassing his button she palmed him through his shorts. His eyes fluttered closed as a sexy moan left his throat.

She may not have to return the favor, but she definitely wanted to.

”I want to see you cum too Bucky.”

She gently pushed him back to allow her room in between them. Reaching down, she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, letting them fall off his hips and pool on the ground around his ankles.

That’s when she realized that Bucky wasn’t wearing any underwear. She couldn’t help but bite her lip to suppress the indecent moan of appreciation at the sight of his impressive member.

He braced his hands on the wall behind her, watching her every move. Every muscle tense like he is on the field, ready to strike. 

He inhales sharply when she finally touched him, giving him a few long strokes, feeling him get even harder.

She got an idea and watched Bucky’s face for his reaction. Reaching into her panties, she wet her hand in her own arousal, and there was plenty of it to go around. She couldn’t remember a single man to ever be able to get her this wet.

His eyes widened as realization hit him at what she was about to do.

When she wrapped her hand back around his cock and began to move, the glide was so much easier with lubrication. 

”Oh fucking hell...”

Bucky was panting and rocking his hips into her hand, she let his movements guide her on when he needed to speed up.

She gently grazed her nails along the underside of his cock and he hissed. His eyes shot open from where it was previously shut.

He growled and gripped her around her throat with his flesh hand, kissing her. 

The pressure of his hand around her neck was an extreme turn on. She moaned into his mouth and sped up her hand, knowing he would cum soon from how much his cock was throbbing.

He suddenly pressed his forehead to hers, his hips moving faster.

”Shit! I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum!”

His mouth opened in a silent scream, his grip around her throat tightening significantly, cutting off her air supply. Which she was fine with since she was too engrossed in how Bucky looked coming undone.

”Fuck!”

I felt rope after rope of warm cum shoot onto my hand and watched as it decorated my white sundress.

He moaned and practically growled as he came. By the time he was done and left panting, she was definitely able to feel the effects of no oxygen.

”Bu...”

She tried to get out a single word and found she couldn’t. It came out no more than a squeak. She wasn’t afraid, just wanted to get his attention. Sooner rather than later.

His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled his hand from her throat.

She gasped and pulled in huge amounts of oxygen, which made her slightly lightheaded. Her eyes fluttered and her body began to feel slightly numb as if she were going to pass out.

”Lexi! Shit!”

As her body began to slump, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her upright.

”Just breath Doll, just breath. I got ya.”

She blinked several times to clear her head. Pulling her head up from his chest, she saw the intense worry in his eyes.

When she spoke it sounded strained and a bit hoarse, but otherwise fine.

”I’m ok.”

He gently tilted her chin up to inspect her throat. He hadn’t realized he had that tight of a grip on her. Obviously he was wrong. He thanked the stars that he hadn’t grabbed her with his left hand. 

”Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Alexis smirked and glanced down at the mess he’d made of her dress and hand.

”No, I’m pretty sure you came over me.”

There was a just a heartbeat of pause on his face as he registered what she’d said. He burst out laughing and looked down.

”Jesus, I did, didn’t I. Let me go get..”

”It’s ok Buck, I’m a big girl. I can clean up just fine on my own.”

He backed up..more like waddled since his shorts were still around his ankles. To which he promptly bent down and pulled them back up, tucking his half hard cock back inside.

She winked at him as she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing something to change into while she was at it.

She softly shut the door and pressed her back against the cool surface. Alone, she stood there and had a silent freak out about what just happened between Bucky and herself.

Just a couple days ago, if someone had told her this would happen, she would have emptied a full round of her favorite glock into their face.

Pushing away from the door, she began to strip out of her clothes, throwing them into the hamper, since their suite also came with a washer and a dryer. Didn’t need the cleaning staff seeing Bucky’s baby juice.

She brought into the bathroom her red bikini that Natasha had been teasing her about. She was definitely going to get her ass on the beach before this night is over.

Looking at her reflection in the huge mirror over the double sinks, she frowned as she saw how red her throat was. It was definitely in the shape of a hand. It was going to be difficult to hide it. But surely it should go down soon. Besides, the sun was setting and it will be darker outside.

A light rasp on the door had her heart picking up again. 

”You ok in there?”

”Yes. You can come in if you want.”

She turned around as the door slowly opened.

Bucky got one look at her in her bikini and she saw him visibly swallow.

”Jesus Doll, you look...”

She couldn’t help herself.

”If you say fat, I’m going to slit your throat while you sleep.”

His eyes widened at her sharp tone, only to soften as she began to laugh.

”Just kidding. I wouldn’t have waited till you were asleep.”

She gave him a wink. She wondered if she was flirting properly. It has definitely been quite a while since she’s put herself out there.

He laughed despite the threat, knowing full and well that she didn’t really mean it. Though he knew better than to test that hypothesis by saying something as asinine as calling her fat.

”Funny, but no, I wasn’t going to say you looked fat. I was going to say you look absolutely gorgeous. Why haven’t I seen this little number on you before?”

She snorted out a laugh and turned her back to him, keeping her eyes on him in the mirror as she grabbed her brush and began to brush her medium length auburn hair. 

”Probably because I haven’t been swimming in years and I just bought this a few weeks ago. Natasha and I were wanting to plan a trip to the shore. She was appalled that I had never been to a beach before. What can I saw, I grew up in the Midwest and we didn’t have a lot of money. So vacations weren’t exactly in the cards for us.”

Nodding in understanding, he slowly started to come toward her until she could feel his body heat. It set her heart racing, especially when he placed his hands on her hips.

With a devious look on his face, he stroked her skin where the ties were holding her bikini bottom on. 

”Gotta say Doll, Dames back in my day definitely never wore anything like this. If they did, I don’t think I would have been so quick to sign up to go to war.”

She cracked a grin and turned in his arms, facing him. His hands still cupping her hip bones.

”You see, this is why I teased you so much about your age. You sound like my grandpa when you say that.”

He knew she was just teasing him. Though a few days ago, this exact comment would have caused a huge fight. Now that he knew she actually didn’t hate him, he was reacting differently. 

Bucky never hated Lexi, far from it. She infuriated him on multiple occasions, but hate was never in his heart for her. 

All those times she’d say something with venom on her tongue, it was like a stab to the heart and gut. But he couldn’t show her that. So he internalized everything, reacting just as badly or worse. 

He knew he’s done some hateful things to her. Said them too. It made him feel shameful for his actions.

Alexis picked up on his mood change and reached her right hand up to push some of his shoulder length hair, that had escaped his man bun, behind his ear.

”What’s with the sad puppy dog eyes? Was it the age joke? You know I don’t mean anything by them, right?”

He looked into her eyes and gave a sad smile.

”No, it’s not that. I’m use to you teasing me about my age. Besides, technically I am old enough to be your grandfather.”

”So what is it? What are you thinking about?”

Bucky sighed and reached up, running his fingers through her hair. Remembering the look of horror on her face when she realized he’d put bleach into her leave in conditioner.

”I’ve done some horrible things to you Lexi. I’m not very proud of that. Especially when I let my temper get the best of me and I called you some not very nice names.”

Alexis sighed, knowing she too has done some equally petty and horrible things to him. 

”Yeah, I’m not very proud of how I acted as well. This past year has definitely shown a side of myself that I don’t like.”

He gently grazed his fingers over the marks on her neck, praying he didn’t leave any bruises. He’s not sure he could forgive himself if he did.

”So why did you do it Lexi? Why did you act like I was the enemy all of a sudden. One minute I thought you were in to me, the next, I couldn’t do or say anything right.”

She knew this would eventually come up. To tell the truth, she’s been dying to ask him about it since it happened. But she let her hurt feelings and broken heart do the talking and reacting.

”I overheard you talking to Sam. About me. About how I’m not your type and how much you couldn’t stand me fawning all over you. Which I wasn’t by the way, I’m just not that good at flirting. It’s been a while and I guess maybe I came off a bit..much perhaps.”

His face looked confused as he thought back to what she was referring to.

”Sam was trying to get you to ask me out. But apparently my boobs aren’t big enough and my ass is too fat. So yeah, it really hurt my feelings. A lot. I really liked you Bucky, and hearing you say that, ripped my heart out.”

She fought back tears at remembering that day a year ago. His words had felt like a knife had been plunged into her chest. 

Bucky was the first guy she had ever felt that strongly about and it was a devastating blow to her self esteem and confidence. 

”Shit, Lexi, I’m so sorry. I wish you had said something to me sooner. You only caught some of that conversation. Of course you’d get the worst part. That had to have been horrible to hear.”

She shrugged and tried to pull out of his hold, hating the fact that she was on the verge of crying. And she fucking hated to cry. 

He wouldn’t let her pull away, wrapping his metal arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead that made her bottom lip tremble. 

She laid her head down onto his shoulder as he held her. She let him explain himself. 

”Sam had been an asshole of epic proportions that whole month you first came to the Compound. Always teasing me about that you had a crush on me and how I needed to man up and ask you out.”

Bucky stroked her hair softly, and inhaled the floral scent of her perfume. The feel of having her in his arms this way, felt better than he ever could have imagined.

”I was scared as hell. A dame as gorgeous and smart as you, deserved better than some fucked up in the head soldier that had no right to even darken your doorstep.”

He felt her wrap her arms around his waist, holding him just a bit tighter. It made him smile, despite the story he was telling her.

”Sam was asking all sorts of questions as to why I wasn’t pursuing you. He said, ‘What’s the matter, her tits not big enough for you? Or maybe you don’t like her sweet heart shaped ass. Is that it? You like small twiggy girls with too much on top that they fall over if they try to tie their shoes?’ He was such a prick that day. Constantly on my ass about you.”

She laughed against his chest at the imagery Sam’s words caused. She pictured some skinny model with double D’s bending over and face planting right into the ground.

”What can I say, he has a way with words..and being a dick.”

She laughed even harder.

”Anyway, I just wanted him to back the fuck off. So I told him all that to make him think I didn’t like you. It was the only thing I could think of to make him stop. If I knew you would hear it, I never, NEVER would have said it.”

She lifted her head from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. The remorse was clear as day all over his face. 

”So, you actually...liked me?”

”Doll, the first time I saw you, I almost threw up.”

She pulled back slightly and frowned.

”How is that suppose to make me feel better?”

He laughed and shook his head.

”The first time I saw you, I was positive I’d just witnessed perfection. Your smile lit up the whole room. But then you turned that smile on me. I was so nervous that I’d say the wrong thing. My nerves sometimes make me feel nauseous.”

They stared at each other for several long moments. Each realizing how much they both have misjudged the other this whole year. All that wasted time being angry, when they could have been doing more of what happened against the wall by the balcony.

”I remember that day. Natasha was showing me around and brought me to the gym. You and Steve were sparing. You weren’t wearing a shirt. I don’t think I had ever had that visceral of a reaction to a man before. I knew I had to get to know you.”

He leaned in and began kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder met, making his way up to the shell of her ear. She began to tremble in his arms.

”Just think of all the time we need to make up for.”

She pressed her hands to his chest and eased him back away from her. He definitely looked confused.

”Nuh uh big boy. I’ve waited to see the beach my whole life. Which is about 27 years longer than I’ve known you. So, as much as I’d love to fuck your brains out and have you use that impressive cock to take me to heights of pleasure that you only hear about in romance novels, I am dying to see those white sandy beaches.”

Bucky bit his lower lip, looking at her like she was his next meal.

”Impressive cock huh?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back further, not failing to notice his slight pout, nor the fact he was sporting a nice bulge. 

“Come on handsome, let’s take advantage of the fact our target is off island for the next two days and enjoy Tahiti.”

He groaned, but finally caved when she started pouting.

”Alright Doll, you wanna see the ocean and the beach, then let’s go see the ocean and beach.”

He quickly changed into his swim shorts and left the room hand in hand. Besides, Bucky was convinced that as quickly as the skies were darkening, he was definitely going to be doing more outside then just enjoying the sand and surf. He planned on showing Lexi just how much he’s wanted her this past year.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky and Alexis walked on the beach hand in hand until the skies had gone completely dark. They were amazed at the amount of stars you could see. 

Bucky couldn’t keep his hands or lips to himself the entire time. Threading his fingers through hers. Playing with her hair, kissing her neck or shoulder, and especially her luscious lips that have always held his fascination. 

He couldn’t get enough now that he didn’t have to suppress his attraction. It definitely helped that they weren’t arguing, which usually led to them getting in trouble.

When they finally made it back to the beach area located in front of their hotel, It was nearly midnight. Alexis paused and looked out over the dark waters. It was definitely worth the wait. Even in the dark, everything was beautiful.

”Do you mind if we stay out just a bit more. I kinda just want to sit here and enjoy the sound of the waves for a bit.”

Bucky grinned down at her. Her face illuminated by the lights of the hotel and the bar located on the premises. Island music could be heard along with the voices and laughter of the patrons.

”Sure Doll, whatever you want. Can I get you a drink?”

He cocked his head back toward the bar.

”Yeah, actually that sounds great. Just surprise me.”

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently before heading off to the bar.

She walked closer to the waters edge and closed her eyes, taking in the sound of the waves. 

”Beautiful night.”

She startled and gasped as she turned to the sound of the voice right behind her.

It was Greg, from the plane.

”Greg! Oh hey, nice to see you again.”

He pushed his hands through his hair as he tried to nonchalantly look around. He was obviously looking for Bucky.

”Yeah, nice to see you too. Didn’t think I would see you again. Uh, where’s your husband? I highly doubt he’d leave you out here all alone.”

She smiled awkwardly, feeling very uncomfortable with his stares. He kept slowing coming toward her, which made her have to take a step back. Not to mention his habit of staring at her breasts. 

She wasn’t scared of him per say, just wary. Kicking his ass if he got a little handsy wasn’t the problem. Didn’t mean she liked how he was acting either.

”Oh I’m not alone. Bu..James is just getting me a drink, that’s all. He’ll be back any second.”

He glanced back at the busy bar and then gave a sly smile.

”Bar looks to be busy. He may have to wait a while. Took me and my friends forever to get our drinks. But that does give me the opportunity to talk to you again.”

She swallowed around the lump forming in her throat. She could tell he was intoxicated, and people usually do stupid things while drunk. 

”I don’t know if James will like you here alone with me, he’s very possessive you see. Plus he has a temper. I’d hate to see you get hurt due to a misunderstanding. If you know what I mean?”

She tried to give him the clue that he needed to back up and leave. Again she had to take another step back. 

”Temper huh? Is that where you got those marks on your neck? From his temper? If he’s hurting you, just let me know and I’ll kick his ass for you. No one should lay a hand on a woman. Unless of course she begged for it that is.”

She sighed, touching the spots on her neck that did in fact bruise slightly. She knew he means well, but he really did need to mind his own business. 

”Look, Greg, James didn’t mean to hurt me ok. It was all during the heat of the moment. You know how it is, you just get carried away. So see, no need to threaten bodily harm upon my husband.”

Greg suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her right against his chest, his face impossibly close as he slurred his words into her ear.

”I knew it! I knew you’d like it rough. You look like the type. All sweet and innocent looking on the outside, and a freak on the inside. Well Baby, you want rough, I can show you rough.”

”Greg, you’re drunk..you need to stop or...”

He gripped her around the throat and she suddenly couldn’t breath...or scream. She tried to lift her arms to attack, but his other arm went around her body, making it where she couldn’t move an inch. The guy was built like a brick wall. Obviously more brawn than brain.

She rammed her knee into his crotch and he cried out in pain, releasing her immediately. She coughed and gasped for air, falling into the sand, clutching her throat.

Greg regained his composure too soon, which meant she didn’t quite hit him as hard as she would have liked to. 

His face contorted in anger and reaching out, he grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her into the sand, making her lose even more of her breath. 

The next thing she knew, he was on top of her, both hands around her neck. 

He hissed out in anger.

”You bitch! You’ll pay for that!”

She reaches down since he had both his hands busy, and grabbed his dick through his shorts, squeezing to make sure he felt the full force of the pain.

He wailed in agony, releasing her. She coughed and gasped for more air, but was able to make it to her feet, though unsteadily. Her vision wavered and her throat and head were pounding.

She was beyond pissed. 

”You fucking asshole! Don’t! You! Ever! Touch! Me! Again!”

Her voice may have sounded weak, but her kicks to his stomach and ribs weren’t, landing a blow between each word she spoke.

”Lexi!”

Bucky was running toward her with venom in his eyes. She collapsed to the ground when her legs gave out, not able to hold herself upright anymore.

He ran past her, not even pausing a breath as he reached down and gripped Greg around the neck with his metal hand, lifting his hulking figure off the ground and into the air.

He had death in his eyes. She has never seen him so angry before, and that’s saying something. She had gotten really good at pissing him off.

” _I’m going to fucking kill you_!”

That’s when Alexis realized he said it in Russian and he definitely meant it. He was going to kill Greg right there on the beach.

As much as she hated the guy, she couldn’t allow that to happen. They were here to do a mission and if Bucky got arrested, then their cover could be blown and the whole mission will be a wash.

Which means they could both be kicked off the Avengers. She couldn’t allow that to happen. 

”Bucky, no! Stop!”

He wasn’t listening. He slammed Greg into the ground and started punching him mercilessly. She was positive she heard his nose break.

She pulled herself up off the ground, her legs wobbling. She grabbed Bucky’s fist before he could lay another punch. Greg lay broken and bleeding at her feet.

”James, stop! Please. He’s not worth it. Please, just take me to our room. Don’t kill him. We need to go. Now!”

She pulled him from Greg and made him stand up. His eyes looked different, like he was on autopilot, but no one was home. They were dark and cold.   
  


She cupped his face in her hands and pulled his head to look away from his target. It wasn’t easy. When he finally let her pull him away, she pleaded with him to come back to her. 

Because this wasn’t Bucky. This was something she had never seen him do before. 

”Please, Bucky...James, come back to me. I’m ok. I’m safe. James, please..”

She leaned in and kissed his lips gently, trying to get through to him.

Slowly she felt his body melt into hers, his arms wrapping around her body. When she pulled back, she finally recognized him behind his eyes. He was back.

”James?”

”Lexi? What..what happened?”

He looked confused, like he had just woken up from a long sleep. When he heard sputtering and moans of pain behind him, he turned and saw Greg bloody on the ground.

”What the fuck? Did I...” 

He looked shocked, his face going ashen as he realized what had happened. He too must have realized what she had, that they couldn’t get arrested. Not now.

He looked around nervously and gripped her hand, pulling her into a run toward the side of the hotel that was darkest. 

Her legs still were unsteady, but she did her best to keep up. He must have realized she was struggling because he suddenly stopped and lifted her bridal style into his arms.

”It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

Despite the fact that she knew he had to be freaking out, his voice was almost calm. Probably for her benefit. To which she was very grateful.

It wasn’t long before they were back in their room. He put her down just inside the door, then locked it. He began to pace in the living room, fists clenched and he was muttering to himself.

Her adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, making her shiver. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to calm her wrecked nerves.

”James?”

He suddenly stopped pacing and turned around angry. 

“What the fuck were you doing with Greg? Just waiting for an opportunity to flirt with that blonde piece of shit. Is that why you wanted to stay out on the beach longer? Meet up with your little frat boy?”

Her mouth hung open in shock. Ok, obviously he wasn’t remembering all that had happened, because if he did, surely he wouldn’t be yelling at her like this. 

”What are you talking about?”

Perhaps it was out of habit, from all their previous encounters, but she found herself stepping up to him, full of anger.

”Do you even know what happened out there? Do you? You left Bucky. You left and something was in your place. You went into a rage at what Greg was doing to me! Don’t you dare fucking accuse me of anything!”

Tears dripped down her cheeks, something she’d never done in all of their other arguments, and it was like a slap to the face for Bucky.

He watched her storm off toward the balcony, a sob leaving her throat as she shut the door behind her. 

All the fight left him in a heartbeat. 

Lexi was crying. She never cried. Even when he’d bleached her hair. No matter what name he’d called her or swear words he’d used to insult her. She just didn’t cry. 

Until now.

He was confused. He sat down hard onto the couch and put his head into his hands, tugging hard at the roots of his hair. What was he forgetting? What did he block out? Or further more, why can’t he remember beating Greg to a pulp.

He remembers it taking forever to get their drinks at the bar. He remembers walking out onto the beach and seeing Greg with his arms around Lexi, his Lexi...and then nothing. 

He wracked his brain, trying to remember the scene downstairs to pick up on minute details that would help him put the puzzle pieces together.

He frowned when he remembers seeing the bruising around Lexi’s throat. She had sand in her hair, it was messed up, not neat like it was when he left. 

Then it all came back like a crack of a whip.

Images flooded his mind of Greg attacking Lexi, choking her on the ground. Trying to kill her. Lexi gasping for air. Eyes wide in fear as she fought for her life. Then seeing her turn the tables and kick the ever loving shit right out of the Bastard before collapsing to the ground.

He stood up and made his way to the balcony. He needed to make sure she was ok...and apologize. He can’t believe he thought she would ever have anything to do with that lowlife. No wonder she was upset.

He looked out the glass doors and saw her crouched in the corner of the balcony, knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her cheek lay on her knees as she looked out toward the ocean.   
  


He slowly opened the door and came outside. She didn’t even move or acknowledge him in any way. 

”Lexi?”

Nothing. No movement, not even a nod.

He could still hear the soft sniffles as she cried. It broke his heart. She was just attacked and then he attacked her all over again when he got her to safety. He was a total asshole. 

He crouched in front of her and reached out to touch her, but paused, unsure if she’d want to be touched right now. She was obviously hurting, emotionally and physically. 

He mentally calculated the difference in body size between her and Greg. He had to be about six foot two inches, had lots of muscles...Lexi was only five foot four and slim. He cringed at what he could have done to her. What he did do.

”Lexi, honey, look at me. Please. I’m so sorry. I remember now. It wasn’t your fault. I should never have accused you of anything.”

He spoke as gently as possible, needing her to know the sincerity of his words. Wanting her to feel safe in his presence, just in case he scared her when he blacked out and became that monster. The monster with only one objective...kill.

She still didn’t move.

”Please Baby, you can be mad at me all you want. Kick, scream, cuss..whatever your heart desires. But please, let me make sure you’re ok. I need to know that you’re ok.”

His heart lurched as she finally picked her head up off her knees. Tears stained her beautiful face. Even in the low light, he could see her bruises around her neck as clear as day. 

Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes met his.

”B Bucky..”

Her voice sounded hoarse and weak and it broke his heart.

She began to sob anew and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He scooped her up into his arms and held her, letting her cry into his shoulder as he took her inside. 

He took her to the bathroom and helped clean her up, even brushing the sand out of her hair. Her throat looked horrible. Purple and red, she was having increasing trouble in talking. She needed to be seen by a doctor. 

He did the first thing he could think of...he called Steve.

He knew it probably meant he’d be kicked off the team, but he didn’t care. Fuck this mission and fuck this job. Lexi was more important than all of it. 

That’s when he realized he had fallen in love with her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky kept his eyes on Lexi the entire flight back to the Compound. They were taking a Quinjet instead of Commercial, for obvious reasons. One of which, Lexi didn’t want anyone touching her. She’d flinch every single time.

He expected Steve to be on the bird when it landed, but instead it was Clint and Natasha..and of course their replacements. The mission still needed to be completed. 

He relayed as much information as he could to the agents taking their place. Letting them know where all the surveillance equipment had been set up and when their target was due back on the island. 

All while he’s talking, his eyes watch as Natasha gently leads Lexi into the jet. She never actually touched her, her hands hovering over her back as if leading her, but never pushing.

The last time she’d let him touch her was while helping her to get dressed when they knew Clint was coming to pick them up. Once he was done, she walked out onto the balcony and shut him out. He packed their belongings in silence, a watchful eye always trained on her...just in case.

By the time he made it inside the jet, Natasha had her strapped into a seat. She had a blanket around her and held an ice pack to her neck, trying to take down some of the swelling.

Her eyes looked blank and blood shot as they stared up at nothing. No tears, just silence. 

He went to go sit beside her and Natasha stopped him, putting a hand to his arm and shaking her head. She nodded toward the back and he followed her. Soon after, Clint took off toward home.

He sat down onto a seat near the rear and hung his head into his hands. He knew how much he’d fucked this up and it was weighing heavily on his heart and mind.

”So how pissed is Steve?”

Natasha, who had been sitting silent beside him, cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him. 

”He’s not happy, but I wouldn’t call him pissed. He definitely wants an explanation as to what happened. Speaking of which, all you gave us was that Lexi was attacked and hurt, but you never said by whom, and the fact you told him you were compromised. Care to elaborate on that?”

He looked at the red head, knowing what must be going through her head. Through all of their heads. As far as they were concerned, he and Lexi hated each other and dreaded working side by side. To them, they probably think he’s the one that hurt her. Hell, he’d think the same thing.

”It wasn’t me Nat. I know what you’re thinking. What you all must be thinking. I may be a lot of things, but a fucking bastard isn’t one of them.”

He knows it wasn’t exactly the explanation she wanted, but it was apparently enough to satisfy her in that moment. Hell, she was probably waiting to hear one word of confession before shoving a knife in between his ribs. She is her best friend, would he do any differently if it were Steve?

She leaned in, mimicking his stance, looking over at Lexi to make sure she was still not looking their way. She spoke in a very low voice, one she knew he would be able to hear.

”Did Steve ever tell you how Lexi and I met?”

He shook his head no, almost afraid to talk.

”When I first began working for Shield, I was sent to take down an arms smuggling ring. While under cover, I met Lexi. She was the girlfriend of one of targets I was suppose to stop. She had no idea what he was in to. We hit it off immediately. But then I started noticing her bruises.”

Bucky tensed and looked up at Lexi, afraid of what Natasha was going to tell him. 

”He was beating her. She was scared of her own shadow back then. She had no confidence, no self esteem, a shell of what she is now. I took pleasure in shooting that Bastard in between his eyes. So, I know what a Bastard is Bucky, you’re not one of them.”

He clenched his fists, hearing the plates on his arm shift as his anger rose. If he could have gotten his hands on that man, he would have killed him himself. He almost killed Greg, and would have finished the job if Lexi hadn’t stopped him. He doubts he’d even feel guilty about this one.

He halfway expected Natasha to go into more of what happened, but she didn’t. Instead, she reached out and put her hand over his, giving it a squeeze and smiled sadly. 

She knew what he was thinking. She knows, because she was him back then. 

She stood up and walked up toward the front and sat beside Clint in the copilot seat, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

This had to be a reminder for Lexi of all those bad times. Not to mention we were trying to take down a weapons smuggling ring as well. The whole thing had to be a flashback from hell.

He wanted nothing more than to go to her and wrap her in his arms and promise her that he’ll always protect her and never let anyone hurt her ever again. 

But that would be a lie. 

The past twenty-four hours were proof of that. Instead of protecting her and comforting her, he accused her and yelled at her. He wouldn’t be surprised if she ever spoke to him again.

He watched as Lexi finally allowed herself to fall asleep, most likely from exhaustion. The ice pack she held, slipped from her hand and landed in her lap. She hadn’t slept all night long as they waited to be extracted. 

He knew she needed the ice pack on. If the swelling got out of control, it could compromise her airway, and he’ll be damned if he’d let that happen.

He slowly got up, making sure to create no sound. Sliding effortlessly into the seat beside her, he picked up her ice pack and gently placed it back on her neck.

He could feel Natasha watching him like a hawk. But he didn’t care. He needed to do something, anything. Sitting around was making him feel like an animal in a cage.   
  


When they were almost home, she began to stir. He pulled the ice pack away and laid it back on her lap, moving away from her side and back to his spot in the back. 

He didn’t want her waking up and freaking out that he had his hand anywhere near her throat. When he looked up, Natasha gave him a slight nod of appreciation. 

He had a feeling she knew how he felt about Lexi. There was something in the way she’d look at him. And that was before they went to Tahiti. If anything, he just confirmed her suspicions.

He didn’t care what they all thought about him, Steve included. He was only worried about her. He was in love with her. He needed her to be ok and to perhaps not hate him for the rest of their lives, that would be good too.

The Quinjet landed with a soft thud, the sound of the back opening had him sitting up straight and wondering if he should stay seated or try to help in any way.

His answer was made for him as Natasha came to get Lexi up.

”Go on inside Bucky. Steve’s waiting for you. I’ll take care of her, I promise.”

Alexis stood and her blanket slid off her shoulders and onto the seat. That’s when he saw the hand shape bruise on her upper arm. He hadn’t noticed that one before. He had been too focused on her neck.

Their eyes met for a few seconds before she pulled away and refused to look back in his direction. It was a small gesture, but one that made him feel like a knife was shoved into his chest.

He waited until they both left before getting up and getting their bags to take inside. 

Clint surprised him by coming over to help. He didn’t say anything at first, just grabbed some bags and followed him down the ramp. It wasn’t until they reached Lexi’s door to drop off her things that he finally said anything.

”Just give her time. She’ll come around. Alexis has a way of bouncing back. It’s just in her nature to move forward, you know? After all that she’s been through, she kinda had to learn to. Or, as my wife would say, she’s got rubber in her ass...you know, she falls down but bounces right back.“

He knows Clint was only trying to help, but he didn’t know the whole story. What he did to her. Maybe she won’t bounce back from this. 

”Thanks for helping with the bags...and the advice. I appreciate it.”

Clint just nodded and gave him a sad smile before patting him on the back and heading off toward his own quarters.

Friday let him into Lexi’s quarters and he placed her suitcases on the floor by the foot of her bed. He took a moment to just stand there and inhale the scent of her in the air.

She always smelled so good. Even at their worst when venom was flying from both their mouths, he still had to fight the urge to pull her close to press his nose into her neck or hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

He berated himself for staying too long and quickly left. 

After dropping off his own luggage, he went to go see Steve. He knew this wouldn’t go well, so he prepared himself for the worst. 

Steve was in his office, reading a file. His brows were drawn in concentration. He gently rapped on the door frame to get his attention.

Steve looked up and his face went blank for a moment before he sighed and motioned for him to shut the door and then sit down.

When he sat down, he had a hard time looking at his friend in the eyes. He felt ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he’d let him down yet again, when he trusted him. 

”Nat texted me.”

He did look up then. 

”And?”

”All she said was that you didn’t hurt her. So care to tell me exactly what happened in less than twenty-four hours into your mission that made everything go to hell?”

He had a valid question. One he knew Steve wouldn’t want to hear.

”I did hurt her.”

Steve froze. He saw his jaw tick and his right hand clench on the desk. He knew it was out of instinct and protection for Lexi. He knew that. But the action still hurt.

Stwve took a steadying breath and relaxed his features. Obviously picking up on his aggressive body language.

”What do you mean YOU hurt her. Nat said..”

”I know what she said. But it’s not the whole truth.”

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bucky has learned this is a new habit of his when he’s either tired or frustrated. 

”Just tell me what happened. Leave nothing out.”

He wasn’t sure if he should tell him everything, especially intimate matters, but he couldn’t lie to Steve. He never could. Besides, he’d see through his bullshit in a heartbeat.

By the time he was done telling the whole damn story, sexual and all, he felt raw and very exposed. He’s never even told Steve that he liked Lexi. As far as he knew, they have always just hated each other.

Steve was quiet as he listened to his entire tale. His face remained stoic, not even an eyebrow raised during the more sexual aspects of it. 

They sat in silence for a good solid minute after he stopped talking. His body was tense as he waited for the hammer to drop. 

Steve cleared his throat, making him look up. 

”I’m of two minds about this whole thing. On one side, I’m disappointed that you both couldn’t keep it in your pants for one full day on the job. Then on the other, I’m happy for you Buck.”

Bucky was taken aback. He wasn’t being yelled at? He wasn’t getting kicked off the team and sent packing? 

”Wait, what? I mean, I get the disappointed part, but happy for me? I’m confused.”

Steve smiled and stood up from his desk and came around to lean against the front near him. His arms crossing over his chest.

”You’re in love. That’s not something to take lightly. You’ve never said that before, about any woman you’ve ever been involved with..ever. And here I thought you two hated each other. Just two personalities that clashed. Though Natasha thought otherwise. That’s why she suggested this mission for you both. I guess she was right.”

Bucky sat there stunned. Natasha suggested all this? What?! 

”Bucky, look, I get that you feel guilty about marking her. But when we are who we are, it’s going to happen unfortunately. In the heat of the moment, we don’t know our own strength. From your story, it didn’t sound like she minded all that much.”

He couldn’t help but shake his head in disbelief. 

”Seriously? And you know this, how?”

He hadn’t seen the punk with anyone, so him saying it ‘happens’ really had him scratching his head.

”We’re not talking about me right now. Now, about this Greg character. You didn’t cause that. Also sounded like Alexis handled herself very well, considering the difference in height and strength.”

He waited for him to elaborate more, and when he didn’t, he had to push the subject.

”Ok, so what about afterwards. What I said to her. What I did.”

Steve looked out toward his window with a sigh, collecting his thoughts. 

”That’s something you’ll have have to talk about with Alexis. I’m sure you verbally attacking her had to have hurt her. As for you blacking out, I’m not surprised.”

Bucky sputtered, unsure if he heard his best friend correctly.

”Not surprised?! What? It definitely shocked the hell out of me Pal.”

Steve pushes off the desk and stood by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort his friend.

”I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner. You’ve come leaps and bounds with recovering Buck, but there will be set backs. Seeing that man hurt the woman you love triggered a reaction. Like muscle memory for your body and your mind just..checked out for a moment. But the key here, is she brought you back. That’s what you need to focus on.”

Bucky left Steve’s office feeling confused and yet strangely comforted. He was still upset about the whole ordeal, but Steve was right about something. She did pull him out of whatever it was that his mind had gone to. 

When he made it back to his quarters, he unpacked and took a shower. He wanted desperately to go check on Lexi, but he wasn’t sure she’d want to see him right now.

”Ah fuck it!”

He got up off his bed and threw on a T-shirt, heading out his door to Lexi’s quarters. Natasha had texted him about twenty minutes earlier saying she was cleared in Medical and resting in her room.

He was nervous as hell as he made his way to her. Fearful that she hated his guts. 

Once he made it to her quarters, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves, before knocking. He chewed his bottom lip nervously as he waited.

  
Lexi cracked open her door and looked to see who was knocking. She wasn’t surprised to see Bucky on the other side. She knew he’d come. 

”Hey Lexi, um, just want to come and check on you to see how you’re doing.”

She opened the door wider and stepped fully into the frame. She made it clear she didn’t want him to come in. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Her throat looked deeply purple and even fingerprints could be seen. When she spoke, she was hoarse, though she tried her best to speak louder, making it come out in squeaks.

”What do you want Bucky? Did you come here to check on me? Or maybe yell at me some more about something that wasn’t my fault. Or maybe, maybe you want to explain why you turned me into a fucking quitter!”

Bucky looked stunned to say the least. He expected anger about him accusing her about wanting to be with Greg..but a quitter? What?!

“What are you talking about? Are you referring to the fact that I called Steve and we came home?”

Her face was red with anger.

”Yes! I told you, I’m not a quitter. I didn’t want to leave. We had a job to do. I was perfectly fine! You had no right to make that decision for me!”

Bucky was utterly dumbfounded at what he was actually getting yelled at for. 

”Seriously?! You’re mad at me for getting you medical help when you needed it? Really?! This is the argument we’re having right now? What the fuck is wrong with you? You were hurt, crying. You were in serious danger of your throat swelling up and compromising your airway. And you’re pissed at me for helping you? You have lost your ever loving mind woman!”

She pushes him hard in the chest, making him take a step back. 

”No, you made a decision for me, instead of asking me first. I could have gone to a local hospital for treatment. You know that! We could have completed the mission. There was no reason to leave. I was committed to our task, I needed to take those bastards down.”

”You mean we don’t you? WE were going to take them down, not just you.”

She was on the verge of tears, shaking with anger.

”Go fuck yourself Bucky!”

She slammed the door in his face.

Bucky growled in anger and frustration with the whole thing. 

”God Damn infuriating woman!”

He stormed off down the hall toward the gym, needing to punch something like his life depended on it. 

As much as he was in love with her, he couldn’t understand why she had to be so damn stubborn and fight him every step they take, over every damn thing! 

He wondered if he did the right thing in showing his feelings to her.

When he had finally come to terms with the fact this mission was happening, he made the decision to try and do his best to let his feelings be known. It had become increasingly hard to fight his attraction.

Now, he can’t help but think he should have just kept his hands to himself and kept his attraction a secret until the day he died. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis woke with a scream still on her lips, sweat covering her body and the sheets on the bed in total disarray. Another nightmare. 

’Are you in need of assistance Alexis?’

The disembodied voice of Friday startled her already fragile nerves.

”No, just like yesterday..and the day before and so forth and so on..I’m fine. I don’t need any help.”

’If you say so. As always, if you do need help, just ask.’

She rolled her eyes at the cheeky AI. She had a feeling the asking for help was not her asking Friday, but someone else. And she’ll be damned to bring someone else in on the shit show going on in her head lately.

She pulled herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she swiped her hand across the mirror to rid it of the fog.

She looked at her throat and sighed in relief. Finally after a month, her bruises were all gone. She hated looking at herself in the mirror with the constant reminder of her failure.

Her mind immediately went to Bucky. Her first reaction was sadness, berating herself for how she attacked him and left things. She knows he was only doing what he felt was right.

She tried to focus on being angry instead, it was easier than facing the truth. Easier than facing her past and her mistakes, some very recent. 

The zipper on her pants just went up when a knock came from her door. She looked at the time and wondered who was here, she wasn’t late. She wasn’t due for work for another thirty minutes.

Opening her door, she was surprised to see Steve. She froze for a moment, wondering what he could possibly want with her this early in the morning.

”Uh, Steve, hey, is there something you need?”

He smiled his usual hundred watt smile and gestured toward her quarters.

”Good morning. Mind if I come in, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

She nodded and pulled back the door, allowing him entry. He walked in with his hands shoved into his pockets, making her think this wasn’t a professional visit..but personal. 

When it came to work, Steve stood tall and at ready, like a soldier would. But on off times, when he’s just being Steve, he sometimes slouched, almost as if to make himself smaller in some way. Less intimidating.

”Want anything to drink? I was about to make some coffee. But there’s other options if coffee isn’t your thing.”

He shook his head.

”No, but thank you for the offer.”

He walked casually toward her living room and was looking at all her books in her shelves while she made herself some coffee.

She felt uneasy for some reason. Like something bad was going to happen any moment. She self consciously ran a thumb over her gun attached to her outer thigh that she always wore when working.

She shook herself out of the sudden dread and brought her steaming cup toward the living room, sitting down in a chair opposite where Steve stood.

”Well, if we’re gonna talk, please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. You look like you’re about to jump out of your skin.”

He grinned at her observation, realizing just how tense his demeanor was.

”Ah, you picked up on that. Sorry.”

She waved off the apology and motioned toward a chair nearby. He took the hint and sat down. She almost laughed audibly when he took a few seconds to try and figure out how to sit without looking so...tense. It was quite comical actually.

”So what’s up Steve? Have to say, you’ve definitely peaked my curiosity.”

She sipped her coffee as she waited for him to talk.

”I know this is a strange request, especially given the circumstances, but I was wondering if you’d be able to talk to Bucky.”

She practically spit out her coffee. She definitely didn’t expect that!

”Um, what?”

”Could you talk to Bu..”

”No, I heard you the first time. But...why?”

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was obviously making him very uncomfortable to say the least.

”Well, for lack of a better word, he’s depressed. Ever since you both came back from Tahiti and broke up, he’s withdrawn and quiet. Like he was in the beginning. The only thing he does is train and sleep. I’m assuming he’s eating somewhere in there, though I’ve not actually seen him do it.”

She had to put her coffee down on the end table beside her chair.

”Wait, hold up a cotton picking second, broke up? You have to be together in order to break up.”

Steve groaned and definitely looked uncomfortable to say the least. I think he’d rather be taking on a battalion of aliens right about now.

”But you two..you know, in Tahiti.”

She laughed out loud. She couldn’t help herself.

”Steve, we were intimate. We didn’t technically sleep together, not that it’s any of your business. It’s the twenty-first century, people can have sex without being in a relationship.”

He rolled his eyes. Which made her laugh even more. Seeing Steve act in such a way was hilarious.

”Jesus Alexis, I know that. I just figured that since Bucky was in...uh, you know, maybe this was a bad idea. I’ll just see if Natasha will talk to him, or maybe Bruce.”

She frowned when Steve cut off his words. She wondered what he meant...Bucky was in, what? 

He quickly got up off the chair and made his way to her door to leave. 

”Sorry to bother you, I’ll just see you later. Just forget I ever came by.”

She rushed toward him and stopped him from leaving. Reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him to turn around. She’s not sure what possessed her to even do it.

Guilt most likely.

”Steve, Wait! Look, I haven’t talked to Bucky since we got back from Tahiti. But, I’ll go see him, see what’s up. I doubt I can do anything, but I’ll try. No promises though.”

He smiled shyly and agreed before leaving.

When the door closed behind Steve, his demeanor completely changed. He straightened his posture and smiled like the cat that caught the canary. As he walked away he thought to himself.

’ _Natasha’s not the only one who can play matchmaker.’_

Alexis didn’t have time to drop by Bucky’s quarters before work, so she planned on seeing him when her shift was over. She wasn’t about to ruin her lunch either.

Though she couldn’t think of anything else all day. 

What will she say? Is he really depressed? How can she help? 

Despite the questions, she couldn’t help but feel nervous to be near him again. They’ve both been avoiding each other, so she hasn’t been in the same room with him for more than a few seconds.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously and tried not to think of how he felt throbbing in her hand or the noises he made when he came. 

She definitely didn’t forget how he made her feel. How even without the use of his cock, he made her cum harder than anyone ever had. Herself included.

She knocked on his door, her heart rate immediately picking up.

It took a few times knocking before he finally came to the door. 

She repressed a gasp when he answered the door in only a towel and nothing else. His skin was still damp. He had obviously been in the shower.

”Lexi?”

”Oh, uh, yeah, hi. This is probably a bad time. I’ll just come back another day”

She turned around and felt her face burning in a huge blush as she walked down the hall. 

Bucky rushed out after her and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him, stopping her from leaving.

”Wait, don’t go. It’s ok, it’s not a bad time. Come in, I’ll get dressed.”

She knew this was a bad idea, but she agreed anyway, following him inside his quarters. The reason it was a bad idea, was because it felt right, and all good things around her like to fall apart.

She licked her lips as she looked at his muscular back. If she didn’t know any better, he looks even bigger than she remembered. Steve did say he’s been doing a lot of training this past month. 

She found herself not the only wet one in the room. 

He looked back at her and nodded toward his room.

”Let me go throw something on, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

She grinned nervously.

”I won’t.”

The moment he shut his bedroom door, she did a little bit of a freak out dance right in his living room.

What the hell was she doing here? There was no way she could hide her attraction. Not when she knows he feels the same way. Though she worried she’s ruined that. 

Perhaps that is best though, she’s not exactly keeping her shit together these days. 

No more than two minutes later, Bucky came rushing back out, as if he couldn’t wait to get back to her. It made her heart clench. Her thighs too.

”You stayed.”

She smiled nervously, the air in the room feeling thicker than normal. 

”I said I would.”

He came slowly closer, his eyes casting down to her neck.

”Looks like you’re all healed up.”

Instinctively, she put her fingers along her neck, remembering how awful the bruises looked and the stares she got all month long.

”Oh, yeah, all better.”

They stood there awkwardly, not really sure where to start or what to say.

”So, Bucky, how have you been?”

She smacked herself in her mid for asking such a stupid question. He probably thinks she’s crazy!

”I’ve been better. You?”

She found herself wanting to be honest with him. She felt so guilty about how she treated him, especially when he didn’t deserve it. Plus, maybe if she comes clean, she’ll sleep better at night.

”Yeah, I’ve been better too. Not been the best month.”

He stepped a little closer. Her mouth almost watered at how low his grey sweatpants were on his hips, or how his T-shirt clung to every single muscle. 

”Why are you here Lexi?”

It would have sounded rude, if it weren’t for the sad look in his eyes. She paused before she answered, debating if she should just do what Steve asked and just talk to him, making sure he’s ok, or truly opening up to him.

She looked up from the floor and into his eyes, recognizing her own longing echoed right back at her. He’s been miserable this whole month, so had she.

”Why do you think I’m here?”

He came even closer. Close enough that if he reached out his hand, he could touch her. 

”I don’t want to assume, I can only hope.”

”What are you hoping I’m here for?”

This time, it was her to to take another step forward, close enough to feel his breath on her face. She could see his pulse racing, just like her own.

”For this..”

She shivered as he cupped her cheek, leaning in, brushing his lips against hers. 

She pressed her mouth firmly against his, deepening the kiss. Her head felt like it was floating, as her mouth was claimed by Bucky.

He suddenly pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. 

”You have no idea how much I missed the taste of your lips. That little sigh you do when I stroke my tongue along your bottom lip. The sweet smell of your arousal, like a heady perfume, making me want you even more.”

She couldn’t hold back the slight whine of need that slipped out, her body leaning into his. It wasn’t until he’d kissed her that she knew the depths of her longing. 

This whole month she’s beat herself up over what happened. How she treated him. The way she pushed him away, when what she really wanted was to be closer.

”Bucky...this past month...I..”

He wrapped his metal arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, his flesh hand in her hair, gently tugging it, making her gasp.

”It’s ok, you don’t have to explain.”

She pulled back and shook her head, she needed to get this out.

”Yes I do. Bucky, I treated you so horribly. I took all my anger out on you, when really I was mad at myself. You didn’t deserve that.”

He frowned and looked confused.

”Why would you be mad at yourself?”

She swallowed down tears, needing to get this out before it tears her up from the inside out.

”Because, I didn’t just want to stop the bad guys. I needed to. Because of what my ex did to me, I needed to make sure bastards like that don’t hurt another soul as long as they live. Then I didn’t act soon enough when Greg got too close. If I had taken him down sooner, then maybe..”

”No, don’t think that way. You didn’t know he was going to attack you.”

She growled out in frustration.

”But I did. I knew he was up to no good. I knew he was drunk and would most likely do something stupid. I should have done more, reacted quicker. I should have done something instead of just standing there like a fucking idiot! Like I did for years! For years I stood there and took it. Took the punches and kicks, the bloody noses and broken bones. I took it. I promised myself I’d never do that again!”

Bucky’s eyes were wide as she laid it all out. Why she was so angry. Tears slipped down her cheeks, unable to hold them back any longer.

”That Bastard stole years of my life! And I allowed it to fucking happen. I didn’t want someone like him, like Greg to take anything from me again. Then you called Steve.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up with understanding. He now knew why she’d lashed out at him. Why she was so upset to come home, even though she needed medical help. It all just clicked into place.

“Lexi, Baby, I wish you would have told me. Let me help you.”

She wiped at her tears as if they burned, hating how she’s allowed herself to cry again.

”I couldn’t, I was so ashamed of myself. Then I yelled at you and I knew I was wrong, but I still did it. You should hate me. I know I would. I do. Yet you’re standing there with sympathy in your eyes when you should be screaming at me. Why? Why don’t you hate me? Why?”

He rushed to her, cupping her face in his hands, tilting her face up toward his. She gasped from how quick he moved and had her literally in his hands.

”Because I’m fucking in love with you, that’s why!”

Within the space of a heartbeat, his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss and her back was pressed against the nearest wall, a moan escaping her throat, only to be swallowed whole by Bucky.

She clung to him like he was her lifeline. Afraid to let go in case he were to disappear.

His hips pressed into hers, a roll of his pelvis had her keening into his mouth, pulling at him to try and get him closer. She needed him desperately. His hands, his mouth, his heart, his everything. She wanted it all. And Bucky was more than willing to give it.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky could feel Lexi practically melt into his embrace. Her body became putty in his hands, soft moans escaping her perfect lips that made him impossibly hard.

He didn’t even take the time to realize the impact of what his confession to her would mean. All that mattered right now, was the feel of her body against his, and how much he wanted her.

The way they fit together made him groan in anticipation. If it felt this good just holding her against the wall, he will be in heaven when he finally fucks her.

His hands memorized every dip and curve between her neck and hips. He wanted to map her body with his tongue eventually. He hummed in approval of just the idea, making his hips press harder into hers.

Alexis moaned as Bucky rolled his erection into her core, her leg already hiked up onto his hip. When he grabbed her ass with a growl, hauling her up his hard body, she broke the kiss to gasp and bring in much needed air. Wrapping her legs around his waist.

”Fuck!”

She was beyond turned on, this was pure fire. Everywhere he touched her made her burn with want. Her core ached and throbbed with the need to have him take her. It was primal and raw. 

Bucky set up a rhythm, rolling his hard cock into her core, making her shiver, pushing her closer and closer to the release she craved.

She gripped his hair in her right hand and yanked hard, making Bucky half grunt and half moan. She needed to get him naked and he seemed to be dead set on humping her into oblivion, fully clothed.

”Off! Now!”

Bucky blinked at her, confused as to why she was stopping him. He was chasing Valhalla in the cradle of her thighs and he thought she wanted the same from the sounds she made.

”What?”

Alexis saw his confusion, but was having a hard time putting words coherently into proper sentences.

”Clothes. Off. Now!”

His eyes lit up with understanding. She wasn’t asking him to put her down, she wanted him inside her. Well, he was never one to leave a lady waiting.

He tried to reach between them and get to her button and zipper of her jeans, but with them both still uncontrollably rocking into each other, he was having difficulty.

He growled in frustration. His cock was painfully hard and if he didn’t cum soon he was positive it would cause some kind of permanent damage. 

The ordeal got the best of him, so he did what he had to do...he figured his health depended on it, surely she’ll forgive him for what he was about to do.

”Sorry about this Doll.”

She had a moment of confusion, before gasping loudly. Almost as loud as the ripping sound her jeans made when Bucky gripped the fabric at her ass with both hands and ripped the seam clear from back to front.

She looked at him wide eyed, in shock that he actually ripped her pants. The expression only solidified when he yanked on her panties and ripped them too.

She didn’t have long to come to grips with how she wanted to respond. On one hand they were her favorite jeans, on the other hand, it was fucking hot as hell.

She decided she could always buy new jeans.

She felt Bucky pushing his sweatpants down his hips and her pussy clenched. Just the idea of him inside her had her keening with lust.

When she finally felt his hot member brush against her wet lips, she nearly came right then and there. She had to bite her lip hard to stop herself. She could taste the copper tang of her blood.

He paused briefly with his cock head pressed against her entrance, to place his forehead to hers. His heart felt near bursting, sort of like his balls.

Their eyes met as he pulled his head back just a fraction, before plunging into her depths in one powerful thrust of his hips.

They both cried out from how wonderful it felt. 

Bucky groaned and panted at the feel of her warm velvety walls squeezing his dick like it never wanted him to leave. Which he figured, if he was ever going to die, this is how he’d want to go.

Alexis arches her back, gasping for air that was literally knocked out of her lungs from his penetration. She clawed at his shoulders trying to pull him even closer if possible. She has never felt so wonderfully full.

His cock stretched her perfectly. Hitting all those wonderful spots inside her that normally she could only reach with one of her special toys back in her bedside table.

Then...he started to move. 

If Alexis thought his first thrust was powerful, she obviously was delusional. The pace and power at which he railed into her was definitely not ‘normal’. Nor was his sniper like ability to not only hit her gspot dead on, but also roll his pelvis in such a way that his pubic bone grazed her clit deliciously, making her see moons and stars. 

Her mind was in such a state of bliss, that she didn’t realize she was no longer against the wall. It wasn’t until she heard him curse after hitting his shoulder on the corner of the door as he carried her and fucked her all the way to his bedroom.

The next thing Alexis knew, she was without a dick in her body and bouncing on his bed from him dropping her. 

Bucky looked feral, crawling onto the bed, chasing her up to the pillows.

Without warning, she was unceremoniously flipped onto her stomach. She let out a whoop of surprise. She knew she definitely wasn’t in charge right now, Bucky was at the reins. All she could do was hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

She almost giggled at her thought of the word ride. Because that’s exactly what Bucky decided he wanted to do.

He shoved a pillow under her hips and ripped her jeans even more. The sudden feel of his lips on her ass made her moan and push back onto his face.

He gripped her ass in both hands and separated her cheeks, revealing her puckered hole. 

He ate her ass like he’d done it a thousand times. He moaned into her flesh, his hips grinding into the mattress to try and get some much needed friction.

”Bucky, please!”

She was desperate at this point. She didn’t care what hole he fucked. Just as long as she could get off. 

”I’ve got you Doll.”

He crawled up her back and moved her hair to the side, pressing his lips to her ear.

”How do you want me Lexi? Do you want me to fuck that sweet pussy of yours again? Or maybe...”

He reached down and circled her asshole with one metal finger.

”You want me somewhere else.”

All she could do was moan and nod. 

”Please, Bucky, I need you! Just fuck me, please!”

He ground his dick into her ass at the sound of her begging. God he loved that sound.

He leaned over and yanked open his bedside table drawer, pulling out a small tube of what looked like lube. She’d definitely have to ask him later what he all used that for.

He slicked his cock up, tossing the lube onto the bed. 

”I’m gonna fuck your ass Lexi. Then when you think you can’t take anymore, I’m going to fuck that pretty pussy of yours with as many fingers as I can fit inside you. Then and only then will I let you cum. Do you understand?”

She panted into the navy blue sheets below her.

”Yes, please...yes.”

She gasped as he started to press his cock against her. It had been a long time since she’s had anal, she knew it would sting.

”That’s it Baby, relax. Let me in.”

She tried to calm her breathing and relax her muscles. The more she did, the better it felt. Before long she echoed Bucky’s lustful moans as he bottomed out in her ass.

”Fucking hell Doll, you’re so damn tight. Jesus! This won’t last that long I’m afraid. You fell so good...Ung!! Fuck! Do that again.”

She squeezed her muscles around him and it made his shudder

He slowly began to pull back, both of their faces was showing pure bliss. Then he slammed into her, his hips smacking her ass and it echoed throughout the room.

She became a moaning mess, clawing at the sheets and chanting his name over and over. God how she’s missed this!

Something between a moan and a growl formed in Bucky’s throat, letting her know he was getting close to cuming. She recognized it from when she got him off in Tahiti.

His flesh hand suddenly wrapped around her neck and pulled her up onto her knees. He never stopped fucking her ass, her body jolting with each thrust of his hips.

He let go of her throat and held her across her upper part of her chest, his metal hand snaking down to her dripping core.

First Bucky rubbed her clit in fast circles, making her just on the verge of cuming.

”Bucky, please, don’t stop...I’m gonna..”

She cried out as he smacked her clit.

”Don’t you fucking cum till I say so!”

She bit her lip and tried with all her might to not cum. Wanting desperately to please him, do what he told her. 

Sliding his fingers down, he pushed two inside her. Then three.

His eyes rolled when he could feel himself inside her as he fucked her ass. He was nearly done for, it was all just too much.

”Cum for me Lexi. Cum!”

It was as if his order released a dam and the flood came. She cried out and came hard. Her vision blacking out and nothing existed but the pleasure.

Bucky couldn’t take any more, he’d held himself back as long as he could. The first rhythmic pulsing of her ass and pussy had him crying out her name and cuming harder than he’s ever came before. 

He knows a lot of guys may say that, but he’s pretty sure if he’d orgasmed like this, he would have fucking remembered that shit!

When they both began to come down from their mutual highs, Bucky gently laid Alexis down, removing the pillow out of the way and tossing it up by the headboard.

He slowly pulled out of her ass, hissing at how sensitive his dick was. 

He wasn’t even sure how he managed to walk, well, ok, stumble his way to the bathroom, to clean himself up. 

He brought back out a warm wet washcloth and delicately cleaned his lover up, then tossed the rag into the hamper by the door.

She was so still, except for her rapid breathing.

He laid down and pulled her to roll over, tucking her against his side, her head under his chin. 

Alexis practically purred as Bucky stroked her back lovingly. She felt her body relax and cool off, goosebumps forming on her exposed skin of her backside.

She probably should have finished undressing, at least taken off her ruined jeans, hell, even taken off her shoes. But she was feeling too much like a noodle and definitely wore out. So instead she stayed put.

She felt Bucky kiss the top of her head just before she drifted off to sleep.

He laid there with Lexi in his arms, as she slept. He felt bad for not undressing her first, but he couldn’t pull himself away from her, it just felt too good to have her here like this, letting him love her.

He will definitely have to talk to her at some point, to see how she feels about his confession of love. She hadn’t returned the sentiment and it worried him.

What if she doesn’t feel the same? Or worse, doesn’t want his love. He tried not to dwell on it, figuring he’ll just deal with it in the morning.

For now, he held his love and drifted off in a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis slowly opened her eyes and she felt confused immediately as to why she wasn’t in her own bed. But then the memories of last night came flooding back. 

Her head was rhythmically going up and down from the Super Soldier she was currently laying half on. 

Her head was on his chest, ear right over Bucky’s heart. Arm tossed over his middle and her left leg draped over his. She looked like a human Koala, well, you know, without the Chlamydia.

During the night, Bucky had slowly undressed her as she was half asleep and removed his as well. The only things he left on were his boxers. She didn’t have any on since he had shredded hers. 

She stayed as still as possible, not wanting to wake him up. The steady beat of his heart below her ear was soothing. She took a chance and slowly moved her head so she could look up at his face.

Her heart clenched in her chest, making it feel like she had butterflies stuck there, fighting to get out. She wasn’t sure if it was from the angelic look of Bucky’s face, or she should ask Bruce for an Electrocardiogram to make sure she wasn’t having heart issues.

He looked so at peace. Lines all gone from his face, mouth slightly open as he breathed in and out. It made him look younger. His hair was laying across one of his eyes and it bothered her that she couldn’t see his whole face.

Could she move it without waking him up?

She knew the likelihood was good that she definitely would, but she saw it as a challenge.

Slowly, she lifted her left arm up off his stomach. She bit her lip as she moved it up to his face, gently grabbing the offending hair and pulled it away, placing it where it belonged.

She gasped when his flesh hand shot up and gripped her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Dammit! She really thought she could do it.

Bucky opened his eyes to see what he had grabbed ahold of. His always alert senses woke him up with a start, feeling something on his face. Just the whisper of fingers against his forehead.

He followed the hand down the arm to where Lexi stared at him with wide eyes. His body immediately relaxed, realizing he wasn’t in any danger. 

He gave her a sleepy smile and brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss right on her knuckles. Alexis was positive she had heart problems now, because the tightness and fluttering in her chest only amplified.

Bucky placed her hand on his chest and covered it with his own.

”Good morning.”

She swallowed around a lump in her dry throat at the gravely sound of his voice. She wouldn’t mind listening to that sound every single morning, for the rest of her life.

The realization of that thought stuck with her, making her look away from his stormy blue eyes. 

”Good morning.”

She felt him tense slightly under her, most likely from her looking away. To make up for it, she pulled her hand out from under his and wrapped it back around his waist, hugging him tightly.

He relaxed immediately. She could feel him chuckle and it made her smile. 

They laid there silent for several minutes, just holding the other. Bucky’s metal hand that was wrapped around her body, pulled her even closer, her head now tucked under his chin. It was if neither one wanted to say anything to break the spell surrounding them.

Alexis shifted to make herself more comfortable, only to brush her knee against something hard. Bucky’s chest vibrated with a low grunt. It definitely didn’t sound like it was from pain.

She lifted her head and looked down to where her knee was. Sure enough, Bucky was sporting a very nice size tent in his boxers. The sheet they slept with had drifted down their bodies to lay tangled around their feet.

”Umm..Bucky?”

He lifted his head slightly to look down his body and smirked, squeezing her tighter to his chest. 

”Just a little morning wood Doll, nothing to worry about.”

She snorted, then mumbled under her breath.

”Little my ass.”

He laughed, he couldn’t help himself.

”Well, I mean, it was a tight fit.”

She pushed up off his chest and stared down at him. She playfully slapped his chest and couldn’t help but smile back and also blush like a tomato.

Not to mention him mentioning a ‘tight fit’ had her remembering last night in very graphic details. Including how wonderful it felt and how she’d never came so hard in her life.

”You are incorrigible, I swear.”

He grinned wide, winking at her. Her insides warmed from his flirty attitude.

”Oh I don’t need encouraging, I’d be happy to squeeze in that tight ass of yours anytime you want.”

She blushed so hard that she was sure she was running a fever, burring her face in his chest as he laughed even harder.

She shifted again, and this time, Bucky’s moan was just a bit louder, his head pulling back as his eyes closed. She couldn’t help but notice how much harder he had gotten.

”Lexi?”

His voice was rough with lust, his questioning tone had her pulling up from his chest. 

His eyes met hers and she had such an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

So she did.

Pulling herself up, she gave him a wistful smile before leaning down a placing her lips upon his.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her more securely, pulling her up his body. At this point she was practically laying on top of him. 

She moved her left leg up and over his, straddling his hips. His erection lay between their bodies, pressed against her bare core. The thin layer of his boxers the only thing keeping him from sliding into her.

She moaned against his lips as his hands gripped her ass, squeezing tightly before making her roll her hips against him. He hissed and threw his head back, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent gasp.

She felt so powerful, knowing she was making him look this way...feel this way. She still couldn’t believe he said he was in love with her. Which to be honest, is a little scary. Ok, a lot scary. She never expected this.

She rolled her hips on her own, making his pelvis arch up into hers, more delicious sounds coming from his lips. She could feel her arousal soaking through his boxers. There’s no way he couldn’t feel it.

The thought of his beautiful cock had her licking her lips. She wanted to taste him. Feel his heat upon her tongue. 

She kissed her way down his stubbled jaw and sucked on a particularly sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder. His answering moan let her know he was enjoying what she was doing.

Slowly she worked her way down to his chest, flicking her tongue against his nipples, watching them perk up under her ministrations. Bucky lay watching her, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

With her eyes locked onto his, she lowered herself even farther, crawling down his body, leaving scorching kisses and nips of tender flesh as she went. 

Soon she was face to face with the front of his boxers. She debated on whether to pull the garment off completely...or...

She grinned seductively and reached into the front slit of his boxers and pulled his aching cock free of its confines.

His metal hand reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly, not forcing her or pushing her to go forward, just..touching her. It was as if he couldn’t help himself.

”Lexi, Baby, you don’t have to..”

”I know. But I want to.”

She licked him from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the tip, collecting pre-cum as she did. She drew it into her mouth and savored his unique taste. 

”God damn, doll...”

His words were cut short as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, slowly pushing him deeper.

”Fuuuuck!”

She hummed her enjoyment as she bobbed her head, running her tongue up the prominent vein on the underside. Where she couldn’t reach, she wrapped her right hand around his base and stroked him.

His eyes rolled in his head, flopping back onto the pillows since he had propped himself up to watch. Both hands went to her hair, gripping her tight one moment, then gentle the next. 

The sounds he was making was turning her on. She rolled her hips against the sheets, hoping to get some kind of friction against her clit. 

For several minutes, she worked his cock over, feeling him get even harder if possible.

Without warning, he growled and gripped her upper arms, pulling her with a wet pop, off his dick. His skin glistened with her saliva.

”Fuck! That’s enough Baby, you’re gonna make me explode. Which normally isn’t a bad thing, but I want to have you cum with me, while I’m inside you.”

She shivered at his words. Her heartbeat picking up speed at just thinking about him inside her again. 

She slowly began to crawl back up his body, but he was having none of herteasing. He wanted her now.

He yanked her up to his chest, his mouth searching out hers. His first instinct was wanting to flip them over and take what he wants, pounding into her wet pussy with abandon.

But instead, he wanted to savor her. 

She reached between their bodies and aligned his cock with her entrance. His hips pushed up and finally he was inside her. He groaned at how good she felt, so wet and warm. His cock was in paradise. Her pussy was the damn promise land as far as he was concerned.

She pushed on his chest and sat up, taking him even deeper, his hands gripping her hips. A gasp left her throat at how deep he was, pressing against her cervix in a way that made her tremble.

Starting slow, she rose up on her knees, feeling every vein and ridge on his length. It felt as if it were imprinting on her in some way. Molding her insides to only be able to take his cock. She was positive she was ruined forever to other men. She couldn’t imagine anything else feeling quite and sublime and perfect as Bucky did inside her.

Soon the speed began to pick up, their moans and sighs of pleasure rising. Bucky reached up and pulled her down, kissing her thoroughly. 

Releasing her lips, he pressed his to her ear and practically growled out his next words.

”Come on Lexi, show me how you really want to fuck me.”

Her hips stuttered from his words, making her insides burn with desire. 

She looked him deep in the eyes and gave a single nod.

Then all hell broke loose. 

She smirked and sat back up.

Grabbing her tits, she started bouncing on his cock with all her might. She moaned and cried out his name. 

Bucky was a goner. The moment that little smirk crossed her face, he was ready to burst. Then she fucked him hard and fast, taking her pleasure.

All Bucky could do was grip her hips and feel. And God did he feel!

His loud moans were constant, the pleasure overloading his senses. He was going to cum...and soon.

”Fuck! Lexi..that’s it Baby, fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it! Make yourself cum baby girl, that’s it, come on, give it to me...Fuck!”

He couldn’t hold back anymore, neither could she.

Their orgasms hit simultaneously, their worlds exploding into a kaleidoscope of colors and pure unadulterated ecstasy. 

At some point she was either pulled or collapsed down upon Bucky’s chest, panting and sweating, trying to catch her breath. Bucky the same.

He stroked her back, the metal cooling her down. The contrast in temperature felt heavenly.

Alexis knew they had just woken up, but damn if she didn’t need another nap. From the looks of it, so did Bucky. 

His lips pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead. 

”Is sex suppose to be that intense?”

She couldn’t help but giggle at his question.

”I don’t know, I’ve never felt this way before.”

His hands stilled on her back and she could feel the air around them change. 

He was thinking about his confession to her. She just knew it. She could feel it. 

”Bucky..about last night. What you said..”

”It’s ok Lexi, you don’t have to say it back. I know it was a lot to lay on you like that. I don’t expect anything in return. When you’re ready, you’ll tell me. Until then, I’ll love you enough for the both of us.”

Her eyes stung with tears. But her gut twisted with so many emotions. Fear being a big one. 

”Bucky..”

She pulled up, needing to see his face. She couldn’t cower away from this. It felt too important.

”The last person to tell me they loved me, was my worst nightmare come reality. I don’t know if I...I don’t know if I can give you what you want. I think that part of me is broken, forever.”

He looked at her with such pity and empathy, cupping her cheek in his flesh hand. He stroked her there, and gave her a small smile.

”I thought the same thing. But then I met you. It’s ok Doll, I’m not rushing you. I just want you to be..open to it. Give me a shot, maybe, just maybe, we can fix those broken pieces in each other.”

She wanted to cry for how wonderful he was being to her. After all the bad blood this past year. Here this man was, laying his heart on the line, just asking her to try. 

Well, if he can do it...

”Ok Bucky...I’ll try.”

His smile lit up his face like a thousand watt lightbulb. It was definitely contagious.

”Really?”

She nodded and kissed him to let him know just how serious she was. That is until she squealed in surprise as he suddenly sat up with her and began to get out of bed, her legs and arms wrapping around him like a vise.

”What the fuu...Bucky, where are you taking me?”

He laughed and smacked her ass.

”Let’s go see what we can fix in the shower.”

She giggled into his shoulder as he practically ran them to the bathroom.


End file.
